<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cause Baby I'm A Pornstar by barnesbabee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980080">Cause Baby I'm A Pornstar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnesbabee/pseuds/barnesbabee'>barnesbabee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ, ATEEZ (Band), Park Seonghwa - Fandom, SEONGHWA - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Park Seonghwa, F/M, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Seonghwa reader smut, Seonghwa smut, pornstar!AU, seonghwa, seonghwa kink, seonghwa pornstar, seonghwa x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnesbabee/pseuds/barnesbabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What dirty secrets do the people closest to you keep?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Seonghwa/Reader, seonghwa/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cause Baby I'm A Pornstar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to say that I'm very much proud at the title (it's a pun with Rihanna's song rockstar).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To think about what dirty secrets ordinary people kept locked away to themselves ... it's crazy. Everyone has something they hide from the public eye, some darker than others.</p>
<p>You were scared to imagine sometimes, what people hid behind their smiles, what really played in their minds during the night.</p>
<p>However, you never expected to find out that someone so close to you retained such a dirty, filthy, hot secret.</p>
<p>You lived right in the middle of the busy city of Seoul, and the second the flat next to yours became vacant, a young man moved in next to you. Tall, fair skin, dark hair, and twinkling eyes, the man by the name of Park Seonghwa (you'd soon learn), was very stressed about the busy life in Seoul. You quickly got acquainted with him and he was just a treat. He was a great man overall, kind, respectful, funny...</p>
<p>So you were appalled to find your neighbor had an entirely new persona built for himself.</p>
<p>It was the end of the afternoon, about 10 pm, after a long day at work and you needed some kind of release before you went to sleep.</p>
<p>You opened your computer, clicked on your browser, and went straight to the dirty website as you didn't even bother turning on the incognito mode anymore.</p>
<p>Your hand slid inside your underwear and met your folds as a random video you chose started playing. You bit your lip and played with yourself while the hot male from the video fucked into the woman's mouth.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the voice from the video became familiar to your ears. And as every second passed you couldn't stop thinking you recognized those hands... And those arms...</p>
<p>When the camera finally focused on the male's pleasure-filled face, your eyes widened, but your fingers didn't stop.</p>
<p>It was Seonghwa, it was definitely your neighbor Seonghwa. Your friend of about two years was in the screen of your laptop mercilessly fucking some woman.</p>
<p>You found yourself moaning along Seonghwa, and you came in no time. The second you set your pc away and covered yourself with your sheets to fall asleep, the picture of the man that lived next to you clouded your mind. You couldn't believe an angel like him could act like that, could fuck like that.</p>
<p>It was hard to stop thinking about it, and it was certainly harder being around your neighbor.</p>
<p>You hung out at each other's flats pretty often, and the first time you saw him after that, an immense sense of guilt washed over you. You came watching him fuck someone, you came because of his moans, and now you were sitting on his couch eating pizza with him.</p>
<p>His hands, that prior to that night were just hands, and his pink, plump lips became something you wished for all over your body.</p>
<p>Eventually it became too much to not bring up, but it would be awkward to just... ask him. What were you gonna say? 'Uh hey I came across your porn videos, nice work.'?</p>
<p>Seonghwa told you he worked on a gas station with some messed up shifts, thus him needing to leave his house at different hours all the time, and you never really had a reason to question it, until now.</p>
<p>You were hanging out in your apartment, sitting in the stools by your kitchen counter and talking over some beers, as you tried to hide your nervousness. Seonghwa thought you'd been acting a little weird, but he never really brought it up because if something had happened and you didn't want to tell him, he didn't want to make you uncomfortable by asking.</p>
<p>Sometime around 9 pm, he'd been there for a while and you had calmed down and forgotten about the whole porn ordeal. That was, of course, until his phone died.</p>
<p>Seonghwa's phone's battery died, and when he noticed it, he groaned in displease. He groaned. You nearly spat out your drink at the familiar sound, and decided that you couldn't hold it any longer.</p>
<p>You put your drink down in the marble counter and looked away from Seonghwa.</p>
<p>"Hey, uh, Seonghwa, where did you say you worked again?" You asked, pretending not to know anything.</p>
<p>You could try to blame your cheek's rose tint on the alcohol, but you knew well the reason behind it.</p>
<p>There was no response to your question, only a chuckle. You were surprised to hear it, and quickly looked at him in confusion.</p>
<p>Your perplexed expression quickly changed into a shocked one, as you found the man staring back at you. His eyes no longer had that characteristic shine to them, instead, they penetrated yours with a dark look, and his lips formed into a smirk.</p>
<p>You visibly stiffened at that. Seonghwa slowly stood up and towered over you.</p>
<p>"So you found out about it, hm?" He asked.</p>
<p>If you could get any more flushed, you had just gotten. You just gulped and looked up at him, giving him no response, which seemed like enough of an answer to him.</p>
<p>He chuckled once more as he bent down slightly to whisper in your ear.</p>
<p>"Did you come? Did you come as you watched me?"</p>
<p>You looked down at the ground, but he forced you to look at him when he held your chin. One of his hands trailed down your arm and rested on your thigh, giving it a slight squeeze.</p>
<p>"It's okay baby, you can tell me."</p>
<p>"I- I did..." You confessed, shyly.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he pressed his lips on your cheek, on your jaw, and finally, below your ear.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for..." He whispered, as the hand on your thigh gave it a harsher squeeze.</p>
<p>He pressed his lips against yours, softly, waiting for you to respond. You were frozen for a second, not knowing what to do, but you naturally gave in and kissed him back, while your hands held his face.</p>
<p>Seonghwa pulled away for a second and caressed your face. His touch was always soft, but his eyes seemed to want to devour you.</p>
<p>"I could bend you over and fuck you real good over this counter, but I think you'd prefer to lose your virginity in your bedroom, no?"</p>
<p>You blushed slightly at his comment. You were a little embarrassed to be nearly 23 and still a virgin, but he was right nevertheless. So, taking the hint, you stood up and took his hand, leading the two of you into his bedroom.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closed, he took off his t-shirt, exposing the chest you were now familiar with.</p>
<p>"Undress for me."</p>
<p>"What? Seonghwa I don't think-"</p>
<p>"I said, undress for me." He cut you off, as he sat on the bed waiting for you to begin.</p>
<p>You shyly and slowly removed your shirt, followed by your pants. Before stripping from anything else, you made eye contact with Seonghwa. He had lowered his pants until mid-thigh, and his eyes were hungry for you. He bit his lip as he palmed himself through his boxers.</p>
<p>"Go ahead baby, I wanna see all of you."</p>
<p>You complied with his words, removing your bra first and then your panties, excruciatingly slow in Seonghwa's opinion.</p>
<p>In a matter of seconds, his pants were completely off and he was standing behind you, chest pressed against your back as he grabbed your ass and laid soft kisses on your neck.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna break you baby."</p>
<p>His words sent a shiver down you spine and made your legs feel weak.</p>
<p>He then grabbed your waist and moved you to the bed, laying you on your back.</p>
<p>Seonghwa quickly moved to your lips, violently making out with you this time, sucking and biting on your lower lip at every chance he got. The friction that his hard-on trapped under his boxers was causing against your womanhood made you moan onto the kiss, and he pulled away.</p>
<p>"I want you to suck me off baby, yes?" He asked, caressing your hip with his thumb.</p>
<p>"Y-yes Seonghwa."</p>
<p>He flipped you over, so he'd be sitting on the bed and you'd be settled between his legs, ass high up in the air as your hands encircled his length, playing with it before shyly sucking on the tip.</p>
<p>Seonghwa threw his head back and moaned, just like in the videos you had seen.</p>
<p>You were nervous, as you were doing this for the first time and didn't want to mess it up, but his moans were an incentive to do more, and so you took as much of him as you could in your mouth, bobbing your head up and down a couple of times. His fingers tangled in your hair and pushed your head down for a couple of seconds, until you had to pull out for air. A string of saliva connected your mouth to his cock, and he absolutely loved it.</p>
<p>You already looked so fucked out... Lips red and swollen, eyes teary and breathing heavily. He placed his hand on your cheek and laughed a little.</p>
<p>"You look so pretty, so fucked out already, and I barely even started."</p>
<p>"Seonghwa..." You moaned out.</p>
<p>He flipped you back around, sternly this time, and stripped from his boxers. He bent over you and while he teased your clit with the tip of his cock, he bit down on your neck harshly.</p>
<p>You didn't even try to hide your excitement, as you just let your moans fill the room.</p>
<p>"Please Seonghwa, please fuck me."</p>
<p>He instantly pulled away from your neck and stood on his knees. Seonghwa's hand grasped your neck, applying some pressure on it.</p>
<p>"God, I should have done this sooner, you don't know how long I've waited to fuck you. You're so fucking vanilla, so, so innocent." He bent down to whisper in your ear. "I wanna make you a dirty bitch for me."</p>
<p>Your eyes rolled back into your skull and you almost came at that.</p>
<p>"Seonghwa please, fuck me..."</p>
<p>He didn't need to be asked twice, as he slipped into you. Although his instinct (and will) was to slam into you and take you right there, he stood like that for a second, giving you time to adjust, and then started moving very slowly, since he didn't want to give you any pain.</p>
<p>When you started moaning however, that was a whole another story. He grabbed your hips for stability and increased the pace. You were moaning very loudly, and Seonghwa had to focus hard on not coming before you did.</p>
<p>"Seonghwa, I-" you could barely speak, but you tried your best to get a whole sentence out "Seonghwa I think I'm gonna come."</p>
<p>"That's okay baby, release it, come on, come for me."</p>
<p>And, with his permission, you clenched around him, moaned his name and your hands gripped the sheets beside you.</p>
<p>Seonghwa had his mouth agape while he watched your face as you climaxed, and, soon enough he pulled out of you and came all over your stomach.</p>
<p>He fell beside you, and, when your eyes looked into each other, the both of you laughed at your state. Neither of you imagined you'd end up like this...</p>
<p>"So," Seonghwa started, intertwining his fingers with yours "am I as good as I make it seem in my videos?"</p>
<p>You laughed a little at his attempt to tease you.</p>
<p>"No, you're better."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>